wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Base
Basic Information Layouts Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Boss Base set the Medal 'payout amount to 200 medals in the 'Game Update of Dec 23, 2014. *The Boss Base Layouts were updated to include the Rocket Silo and Blitz Turret in the Game Update of Mar 27, 2014 . *The Boss Base Layouts were updated in the Game Update of Feb 10, 2014. *The Boss Base was introduced in the Game Update of Feb 06, 2014. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *Official Name:[[Hell Hounds| Hell Hounds]] Fortress *When the Boss Base Resets it will change to a different Layout. *The Boss Base must have all Buildings, Bunkers 'and 'Turrets completely destroyed to be awarded the Bonus and Thorium '''payout. *The Player completes Missions by destroying set numbers of ''Boss Bases'' - See Table Above *This is one of three non-PVP way for a Player to earn '''Medals, '''the other two being Shadow Ops' & 'Arctic Challenge Base. *Boss Bases' spawn randomly on the 'World Map like normal Normal 'Rogue Bases ' although in far fewer numbers. *The Mountain Background setting for the ''Boss Bases'' was first seen on the Fortress Waves of the '''Special Event Operation: Deadpoint. *As with the other High Level Rogue Bases 'including the Level 40 [[ Sickle Syndicate|'Sickle Syndicates]], they are not intended for every level of Player. They are specifically designed to be heavily defended and to be a challenge to veteran High Level War Commander Player. Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum Post : [https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/439535/p1 Preview: Boss Bases] (Official) *Kixeye Forum Post : [https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/439997/p1 New Feature! Boss Bases] (Official) *Kixeye Forum Post : [https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/439541/p1 Official Discussion: Boss Bases] (Official) *Kixeye Forum Post : [https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/440559/p1 The new level 45 boss rogue bases are too difficult]. *Kixeye Forum Post : [https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/437854 Updated 2/10 - WC - Update Notes] *Kixeye Forum Post : [https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/455267 3/27 Update Notes.] Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : *Level 45 Fortresses may not be showing earnings. You should still receive them, but you won't see the notification. This is being investigated, thank you for reporting. *Some Hell Hound 45 bases may show the wrong re-spawn rate. They will despawn over time and be replaced by 1 hour bases. Resolved Bugs : *Boss Bases not appearing on the World Map. *Fixed an issue on level 45 boss bases that allowed units to go outside the borders. *Extra medals icon doesn't fit in Boss Base Loot dialog. *Level 45 Hell Hound Fortress bases are not resetting. - https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/499111 * Forum Discussion Links : * Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. GameUpdate 12-23-2014.png|Game Update : Dec 23, 2014 Bonus Medal Increase GameUpdate_02-06-1014.png|Game Update - Feb 06, 2014 Introduction Medal-Vault.png|Bonus Medal Vault MedalBonusTimer.png|Bonus Target Timer SingleDeploymentDirection-Southeast.png|Single Deployment Direction South-East BossBase-Medal-Award.png|Medal Award Deadpoint 1 Fort & Boss Base Background.jpg|Boss Base Background hell hound fortress ad on email.png|Ad on email Video Category:Rogue Faction Bases Category:Fortresses Category:A to Z Category:Game Feature